Darth Maul punishes Michael
Darth Maul Punishes Michael is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on February 5, 1989. Plot Edit At dinner time, Michael doesn't want to eat Salisbury steak, so he takes out the chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer and he is about to put the ice cream in his mouth. After that, Darth Maul gets mad that he punishes him for 2 days, and sends him to his bedroom. 'Educational Theme: '''Forgiveness's Cast Edit * Darth Maul (Ray Park) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Cepheus (Janice Kawaye) * Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) * Eric (River Phoenix) * Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Tart (Dante Basco) * Reese (Lisa Ortiz) * Joan (Anna Cummer) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Nigel (Crispin Freeman) * Leo (Daniel Brochu) * Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Dad (Bob Reed) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # I Can Laugh # When I Get Mad # We're Gonna Teach Michael a Lesson # Forgive Me # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # How Do You Do? # The Friendship Song # Friends Are Forever Trivia Edit * The musical arrangements and background music for this video are similar to 1988 Backyard Gang videos. * This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Backyard Show". * The version of "I Can Laugh" * The version of "When I Get Mad" * Michael wears the same clothes from "The Backyard Show". * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Backyard Show". * Cepheus wears a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Wyman wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. * Eric wears a beige sweater, blue jeans, and black loafers. * Ishtar wears a yellow blouse, pink shorts, and white Mary Janes shoes. * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Three Wishes". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Three Wishes". * Darth Maul wears the same clothes from "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace". * Tart wears a white and red checkered collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. * Reese wears a purple t-shirt, red shorts, and pink sneakers. * Joan wears a maroon t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. * Jason wears the same clothes from "Three Wishes". * Adam wears the same clothes from "A Day at the Beach". * Nigel wears a brown sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes. * Leo wears a green long-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, and blue sneakers. * The ice cream scene from ''Kramer vs. Kramer is parodied in a scene with Darth Maul parodying the role of Ted Kramer and Michael as Billy Kramer. * When Michael yells "", the sound was voiced by * When Darth Maul says "", the sound was voiced by Sam Witwer * When Michael yells "", the sound was voiced by Quotes Edit Quote 1 Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", when Michael and Amy are having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, Mom and Dad are ready to go on a date at a fancy restaurant) * Mom: Bye, Michael. Bye, Amy. * Dad: See you in a couple hours. * Michael: Where ya going'? * Mom: Your dad and I are going on a date at a fancy restaurant. * Amy: Are your friends gonna be there. * Dad: Yes. Are your mom and I are gonna have a big conversation with them. * Amy: Okay, mom and dad. Have fun. * Mom: You, too. * Michael: Wait a minute! Haven't you forgotten something!? * Dad: What?!!? * (the song, "I Love You" starts) Quote 2 Edit * (after the song, "I Love You", * * * Michael and Amy's Mom: We better go now! Bye! * Michael: Bye, mom! * Amy: Bye, dad! * (Michael and Amy's parents leave to go out to a fancy restaurant) * (The next day, * Quote 3 Edit Quote 4:Edit * (after the song, "I Can Laugh", Barney and the Backyard Gang laughed, then it fades to the next scene where Darth Maul and Michael are at the kitchen table at night) * Michael: What is this? * Darth Maul: It's Salisbury steak. * Michael: I hate it. * Darth Maul: No, you don't. You had it last week and you loved it! * Michael: No, I didn't. I hate the brown stuff. It's gross. * Darth Maul: Okay already. It's onions and gravy. (cuts the Salisbury steak into little pieces) * Michael: I'm allergic to onions. * Darth Maul: No, you're not. You had it last week and remember I told you it's my favorite. When your dad was little, you said it's my favorite, too. * Michael: No, I didn't. * Darth Maul: Yes, you did. It's regular hamburger. Take a bite, it's delicious. * Michael: (tries to eat the piece of steak) Blah! * Darth Maul: What's the matter, Michael? * Michael: I think I'm going to be sick. * Darth Maul: No, you're not. You need to eat your dinner. * Michael: It's yucky! * Darth Maul: It is not yucky, Michael. Eat it. * Michael: No. I want chocolate chip ice cream. * Darth Maul: No, Michael. You need to finish your food right now. * (Michael gets up from the dinner table) * Darth Maul: Where you going!? Hey! Get back here right now, Michael. * (Michael gets up on the chair) * Darth Maul: Michael. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 2 days. * (Michael opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) * Darth Maul: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Michael. * (Michael gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) * Darth Maul: Michael, do your hear me?! * (Michael sits back down) * Darth Maul: Hello? Are you listening to me? * (Michael opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) * Darth Maul: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 2 days. * (Michael takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) * Darth Maul: Uh! * (Michael is about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) * Darth Maul: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 2 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- * (Michael puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) * (Darth Maul picks Michael up) * Michael: (feeling angry) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Darth Maul) * Darth Maul: (feeling angry) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! * Michael: (still feeling angry) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!! * Darth Maul: (still feeling angry) You're grounded for 2 days!! (he sends Michael to his bedroom) You're being a bad boy! You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you!! * (Michael crying) Quote 5:Edit * (the next day, Darth Maul and the Backyard Gang (except Michael) are bored at the backyard) * Reese: Poor Michael. He's been a bad boy last night. * Nigel: Yeah. He's been grounded last night. * Eric: Maul, how come Michael is grounded for 2 days? * Darth Maul: Well, he is grounded because he didn't eat his dinner, so he goes to the freezer with the chair and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream. * Joan: Anything else? * Darth Maul: Well, he is fucking about to take a bite out of the chocolate chip ice cream. I told him that if he puts the ice cream in his mouth, he'll be grounded for 2 days. And that's what he did. * Tina: Ooh! Tell us more. * Darth Maul: I got mad at Michael because I punished him and I sent him to his room because he is a bad boy. * Amy: That's right. * Darth Maul: You know, everybody gets mad sometimes. * (the song starts for "When I Get Mad") Quote 6:Edit * (after the song, "When I Get Mad") * Adam: Then why did you ground him? * Darth Maul: Because he won't get anything at all. * Leo: Aw, that's sad. * (Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Michael) (sigh) * Quote 7: Edit * (After the song, "We're Gonna Teach Michael a Lesson") * Quote 8:Edit * (the next day, Michael was in his bedroom when he stopped being grounded) * Darth Maul: Good morning, Michael! Your time out is over! * Michael: * * Quote 9:Edit * (After the song, "Forgive Me") * * Quote 10: Edit * (After the song, "Icy, Creamy Ice Cream") * Quote 11: Edit * (After the song, "The Friendship Song") * Quote 12: Edit * (After the song, "Friends Are Forever") * Opening Edit VHS Edit Original 1989 Release Edit Closing Edit VHS Edit Original 1989 Release Edit Summary at the Back Cover Edit Original Release (1989) Edit Category:Star Wars